netojufandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuta Sakurai
He is a half-British elite employee who works in a trading company. He is not very good at socializing and is timid outside of work. His net game character is Lily. Appearance Yuuta has light blond hair, green eyes, and usually wears glasses. He is often seen in his business attire, in which consists of a gray suit and light teal dress shirt with a darker, matching tie. Personality He is a friendly, understanding and kind-hearted man. He can sometimes be shy when he is around Moriko as it can be seen in the anime. Background Yuuta was adopted by the Sakurai family when he was very young and never knew his biological parents. He was grateful to his adopted parents for taking care of him even though he was gossiped about. Before he played Fruits de Mer, he played NtrSaga as a male character named Harth. Playing that game made him feel at home and that the players were like his real family. He was a respected veteran player. There he met a female player name Yuki, who he became close to. At first, Yuuta thought Yuki was optimistic and carefree, and always had a positive attitude. Yuuta's happiness often derived from spending time in game with her online despite not knowing each other's real life identities. After their last chat on NtrSaga, Yuuta never saw her online again. In the office, Yuuta is a very good-looking guy. His juniors have a crush on him and often ask him out on a dates or to go drinking, but he turns them down. In the game Fruits de Mer, he plays a female healer name Lily - a carefree and positive character. One day, he forgot he had work in the morning and stayed up all night with his in-game partner Hayashi. When he rushed to work that morning, he met Moriko - the woman playing the male character Hayashi - by accidentally elbowed her in the face. He took her to the hospital, where she came to and met Yuuta without either knowing they've known each other for years. He asks if she wants to have dinner with him as an apology, but she turns him down believing she would be causing him trouble. Yuuta becomes curious of her, so he asks Moriko's former supervisor for her background. He also learns that his coworker, Koiwai, was formerly at the same business as Moriko, so he asks him for more information on her. He eventually figures out that Hayashi is played by the woman Moriko, but hesitates to tell her. Later, he finds out that she also used to play as Yuki from NtrSaga. Fate has constantly been pulling them apart, then back together. In the anime, he seems to have a crush on Moriko. He is always blushing whenever she is around him. Trivia * His blood type is A * His star sign is Scorpio * He likes to splurge on random avatar stuff in online games * He has a crush on Moriko but she doesn't seem to realize, notice or take it seriously when he confessed to her which to cause a mass misunderstanding on his side (as seen in the anime) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters